


Brawn. Beauty. Brains.

by Flight_Of_Icarus



Series: Tumblr Prompts 2019 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flight_Of_Icarus/pseuds/Flight_Of_Icarus
Summary: In which Tony needs sleep, DUM-E tries to sleep and strip teases are planned.





	Brawn. Beauty. Brains.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rudearrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudearrow/gifts).



> For my Nano, who always supports me and is an amazing person. <3 Love you!

“Tony I-” Clint squawked when a pillow hit him full in the face. He clutched the pillow and opened his mouth to yell but was silenced by his boyfriend’s death glare. Well, one of. Tony was ungracefully sprawled on the couch, and Bucky was the one glaring from underneath him.

“ _Fuck you._ ” Clint signed.

Bucky shifted very _very_ slightly to free up his hands from where Tony was clinging to him like a koala.

“ _Get the other couch._ ” Bucky signed back as Clint carefully crept forward. When Clint raised an eyebrow, Bucky pointed to the loveseat across the room.

“You might be able to bench press a truck, but I cannot lift that.” Clint signed. They argued for a few minutes, signing rapidly back and forth before Tony shifted and they both froze mid-sign.

Tony gave a deep sigh and then sat up, blinking sleepily at both of them.

“Go ge’ th’ couch.” Tony mumbled, wriggling between the couch and Bucky until he got the hint and slid off. Clint gleefully claimed the space, smirking at the exasperated look on Buckys face when Tony instantly latched onto him.

“Take your shirt off while bringing it over.” Clint suggested, and struggled to fight off a laugh at the sleepy affirmative noise Tony made.

Sadly, Bucky did not take off the shirt when bringing the couch over, facing it inwards so it created a little couch pit, but he did bring a blanket when he climbed in. Tony immediately octopused over them both, tangling his limbs with theirs in a bizarre position that Bucky never understood could be comfortable.

“I’m the brawn of the relationship I see?” Bucky said, running a hand down Tony’s back. JARVIS started playing something classical and soft that Tony was relaxing further to.

“Does that mean I’m the brains?” Tony said drowsily.

“No, you’re the beauty obviously.” Clint said confidently. “I’m the brains.”

“Oh?” Tony said, sounding amused.

“Think about it, if we both did a strip tease, Bucky would tuck way more into your thong than mine.” Clint said matter-of-factedly.

“Fair.” Bucky said. There was a beep and DUM-E hovered a blanket over the edge, careful not to try swinging it after the last time he tried. “Thanks DUM-E, hey JARVIS dim the lights will you?”

The lights obligingly dimmed, switching to a more muted yellow glow instead of the harsh blue.

“Why are we doing the strip tease and not Bucky?” Tony inquired, “I’m the oldest here.”

“I’m ninety six actually, I might throw a hip.” Bucky said gravely, making the other two laugh. “Sleep now, strip teases later.”

“I can agree with that.” Clint said, shifting to take off the hearing aids. “I love strip teases, but I love naps more.”

Half an hour later, all three were deeply asleep, even with DUM-E collecting every blanket in the workshop and awkwardly dropping them on their heads.

JARVIS saved a picture onto his private server.


End file.
